


stray kids drabbles

by heartsignal



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, like tbz one i didn't get many member requests, so this is just those members!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsignal/pseuds/heartsignal
Summary: drabbles i wrote on tumblr that i'm posting in a collection here. most of these are member/reader pairings and word count varies between like 300 and 900 i think. the member and word count will be mentioned in the chapter so yeah.feel free to request stuff @tumblr





	1. "i cheated"

“I cheated.” at first he made no reaction. Then a single teardrop left his eyes.

“You what?” he asked, partially in disbelief, partially because he’s hoping he’s wrong. He’s hoping this is just a bad dream he’ll wake up from. That when he opens his eyes you’ll be there sleeping peacefully next to him. That he could sigh in relief when he wakes you up and tells you about it, and you laugh softly and tell him he’s silly for dreaming that, that it would never happen.

But he’s not going to. Because it’s all too real. You did cheat. It wasn’t something you were proud of but it wasn’t something you could hide for much longer. The guilt was eating you alive. How could you sit there and pretend it didn’t happen? Smile in his face as if you weren’t messing around behind his back, especially with his best friend of all people. You didn’t mean for it to happen. It was an accident. But who’s going to believe that? Once is forgivable. Twice would be foolish to forgive and forget. But three times? You might as well have killed the poor guy.

It’s not like Jisung didn’t know either. It’s not like this is news to him. He had always suspected something was going on between you. He wanted to believe that he was just being crazy, that it was jealousy, that it wasn’t true. But when you came back in the middle of night smelling like his best friend’s cologne, he knew.

It was foolish of him to ignore the signs. To pretend like he didn’t know what was happening. He was hoping you would stop. He knew you wouldn’t. He wanted so desperately to salvage your relationship but it was too late. There was no going back.

“Don’t make me repeat it.” you mumbled, staring at the ground, fumbling with your fingers.

“Why?” he asked after a moment of silence.

“It just happened.” you shrugged. What was it that he had done that led you into the arms of another? Did he not love you enough? Did he not make you feel special, like you deserve the world? Was he not spontaneous enough? Was he too spontaneous? These questions ran through Jisung’s head. He wondered where he went wrong.

“I didn’t want to hurt you. Honest. I wanted to stop but the damage had already been done the first time. I had thought ‘I already did it once, one more time wouldn’t hurt.’ but it does. I felt so guilty sitting in front of you knowing what I did. Knowing I was hurting you. But you never left me. Why?”

“I wanted to work it out.” he croaked out. “I knew from the first time you did it. I wanted to forgive and forget. But you did it again. It felt like you were constantly ripping my heart out. Squashing it to the floor. Laughing at me for being stupid. I was stupid. Stupid for loving you.”

At that you began crying.

“Jisung,” you reached out to touch him. “I’m so sorry.” he pulled back.  
“It’s a little too late for sorries.” he pulled away. You shakily stood and walked away.

Now Jisung was hollow. Left to mend a broken heart. He should have known. He should have listened. He should have trusted his gut. But now it’s too late. No one can fix the empty shell of the man he used to be.


	2. I warned you. He warned you. Your freaking mom warned you.  + “We’re not ‘fine’.” + “Good, I hope you feel bad.” + “Oh, what a shocker, you have an excuse’ + “I cheated.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung x reader.  
> word count: 418

“I warned you. He warned you. Your freaking mom warned you.” your best friend stood at your side while you laid crying on your bed. She wasn’t being very helpful but at least she was honest. You needed that right now. Even when he wasn’t being honest you knew she would be. He being your ex-boyfriend Jisung. She rubbed your back while you sobbed into the pillow, somehow crying even harder when you remembered how you got there in the first place.

“Good, I hope you feel bad.” you teased him. For a while you had been flirting with notorious bad boy Han Jisung. Just like all the others, you thought you could change him. Your relationship had been rocky from the start but you were sure you could endure it. You knew he could be better, you just had to work harder to find the good in him. Sadly enough you couldn’t say there was a good bone in Jisung’s body.

“Where have you been?” you asked, the scent of perfume masked Jisung’s natural scent.

“Out.” he replied casually, kicking his feet up onto the table and leaning back in his chair.

“Out where?” you pressed.

“Don’t worry baby. You’re stressing too much. Why don’t you just come over here and relax with me?”

“Don’t change the subject,” you crossed your arms over your chest. “Why can’t you just be honest with me? For once?” you tried to play nice but Jisung was close to crossing a thin line.

“I can explain. I was buying you some perfume.”

“Where is it then?” you were tired.

“What are you, the police? You ask too many questions.”

“I wouldn’t have to ask so many damn questions if you were just honest with me!” you began to raise your voice.

“I told you already dammit!” he took his feet off the table and you stood face-to-face.

“Where were you yesterday then? All the other times we had made plans but you suddenly became too busy?”

“I have a life outside of you, you know.”

“Oh, what a shocker, you have an excuse. A shitty one at that.”

“Whatever,” he began to walk away. “Even if we fight today I know we’ll be fine tomorrow.” he walked towards the door.

“We’re not ‘fine’. You know we were never fine! You’ve been doing the same shit since we started dating and I’m over it! I’m done. Why couldn’t you just tell me the truth?” your yelling turned into a whisper. “It’s not like I don’t know. I’d have to be an idiot not to know. I just wish you’d tell me you don’t want me. We can end this here.” you sighed and sat on the couch.

“Fine. You want the truth? I cheated. I’ve been cheating this entire time. You didn’t actually think I’d like you did you? Do you see yourself? Anyone could get you. You’re not special. You’re like all the other bitches.” he spat and slammed the door behind him.

It’s what you expected and yet to hear the words leave his mouth stings more than ripping off a bandaid. You dropped your head into your hands. What made you think you could change someone like Han Jisung?


	3. “He’s been gone for quite a while” + “Have you ever lied to me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix x reader.  
> word count: 950

You sat on the floor of your apartment. The t.v. was on but you weren’t paying attention to it. You had zoned out staring at your ceiling, the only sound you heard was the buzzing of the refrigerator and the garbled sounds from the television. He’s been gone for quite a while you thought to yourself. Felix had been kind of distant lately and was always off somewhere else but you didn’t want to question it. You thought you would rather be clueless than to know the truth. You feared what was happening.

Before your thoughts could spiral you heard the door click. You looked over to see Felix walking in, eyes glued to his phone like always. He didn’t say anything, he just sat, eyes never leaving his phone. Your heart jumped in your chest. You wanted to say something, but you couldn’t… could you?

“Hey babe.” you smiled and moved to sit next to him on the couch. He looked up at you and nodded but otherwise gave no sign of acknowledgement.

“What took you so long?” you asked. He sighed and put his phone down.

“Just got caught up with an old friend.” he replied.

“Oh. Okay. Are we still on for tonight?” you asked.

“Ooh, sorry babe. I have urgent business to take care of. Maybe some other time.” he shrugged it off.

You nodded and turned your attention to the t.v.. You smiled but you couldn’t help but feel disappointed. You had been planning something fun for the both of you for weeks. It took forever to coordinate your schedule with his and now he’s just gonna blow it off.

You rested your head on your arm on the arm rest. Felix answered the phone with a quick “I’ll be right over.” when you asked why he replied solely with “meeting.” and left once again.

—–

“He wouldn’t lie to me would he? I’m just overreacting right?” you were sitting in the mall with Jisung, confessing all your worries to him.

“If he’s been acting weird lately then maybe it’s a gut feeling. Why don’t you just ask him?” he suggested, popping another cinnamon bite into his mouth.

“Ask him? Are you crazy? What am I gonna ask? ‘Hey no biggie just curious have you ever lied to me?’ Do you know how stupid and crazy that sounds?” you sighed and rubbed your temples. “I’m sorry I just don’t know what to do.” you whined. “Well we can start there.” he pointed towards a perfume shop and right in front was Felix with a girl hooked to his arm. You heart dropped into your stomach.

“Maybe they’re just friends.” Jisung suggested. Right then Felix pressed his lips to hers and intertwined their fingers. “Yeah, really good friends.” you wiped your tears as they streamed down your face. “He told me he was gonna be busy practicing.” you sobbed. Jisung scooted beside you and let you cry onto his shoulder.

“You know you have to end this right? No matter how much you love him you can’t put yourself through this.” Jisung rubbed your back and you nodded. No matter how much you loved Felix you had to end it. It ends tonight.

—-

A few hours later you were home again. You sat in your dimly lit living room waiting for Felix to arrive. Your stomach was in knots and your heart pounded viciously against your chest. It was late when he came back. He tried to close the door lightly so you wouldn’t hear him.

You stood and walked up behind him while he took his shoes off. He yelped when he turned around.

“Oh hey babe, thought you were asleep.” he lightly chuckled. You didn’t crack a smile.

“Have you ever lied to me?” you cut to the chase.

“What are you talking about? Of course not.” he took his jacket off and chucked it towards the couch.

“You’re lying to me right now!” you screamed.

“Babe what are you talking about? Lower your voice.”

“No! I saw you today at the mall with some chick!”

“You were spying on me?”

“Don’t try to turn this on me! I was hanging out with Jisung at the mall and I saw you with her! All this time I thought you were really busy getting your life together but instead you’ve been seeing other girls behind my back?” a single tear left your eye.

“It’s not what you think she’s just a friend, babe I-” you cut him off.

“It’s not what I think? I saw you kiss her! And don’t call me babe. You don’t have that right anymore.” he reached out to grab you but you pushed him away.

“Are you breaking up with me?” he finally asked.

“I thought that was obvious.” you sniffled, wiping the tears that wouldn’t stop falling.

For the first time Felix stopped to think. Was he ready to lose you? He made a mistake. Even when he was with the other girls they were never you. You were his home.

All the guys had tried to convince him that this is what popular guys do. They go after everyone they can and it would cost him nothing. Now it cost him his world.

“Y/N. Please. I’m sorry.” he spoke.

“I’m tired of your sorry’s Felix. I’m not going through this again. Just leave.” you pointed to the door.

“I-”

“Don’t make this any harder for me. Please just leave.”

Felix sighed in defeat and walked slowly towards the door. He grabbed his jacket and put his shoes back on. Before he left he uttered the words you had longed to hear.

“I’m sorry. I love you.”


	4. “I have fans. More fans than you to be exact.” + “You don’t hate me, quit lying to yourself.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix x reader.  
> word count: 731

You weren’t quite sure when your feud with Felix began. It seemed like since the day you met you two became sworn enemies. As you’re both celebrities, whenever you were spotted near each other — whether it be award shows, company dinners, or music shows — you had to keep a polite front.

This week you were told that you and your members would be collaborating with Stray Kids for the JYP Nation concert. You had been gathered together in a practice room by JYP himself. When you heard the news you externally groaned. “Is there a problem Y/N?” JYP turned to face you. “No sir, just hit myself on accident.” you tried to laugh it off. Felix snickered but JYP didn’t notice. You were instructed to begin practice as soon as possible, you would have two weeks before your collaboration performance.

You sat with your members and began discussing what kind of dance you wanted to do. “I wonder how many fans will come?” you wondered aloud. “Not like you have fans anyways.” you heard Felix say from behind you. “Excuse me,” you turned to him. “I have fans. More fans than you to be exact.” Everyone oo’ed around you and you smirked when Felix glared at you.

A few moments later the choreographer arrived. She decided that since Stray Kids and your group had the same amount of members you should pair up. You were originally paired with Hyunjin but she thought the height ratio looked off and switched Hyunjin with, you guessed it, Felix.

“Just do what you have to do and don’t touch me.” you muttered to him.

“I would never dream of touching you.” he replied, disgust filled his voice.

Over the next couple of days the fighting got worse. At one point you stormed out of the practice room.

You were dancing and Felix kept purposely stepping on your shoes and tripping you up. “Stop stepping on my shoes!” you complained.

“Then stay out of my way! Not my fault you don’t know how to dance.” he retorted.

Something about that made your blood boil. With everything that had been going on these past couple of days you couldn’t hold it in anymore. “God! I fucking hate you!” you yelled angrily, storming out of the practice room. It wasn’t until then that Felix really felt upset about your comment. You hate him? You didn’t mean that? Did you?

Your group’s leader sent a glare towards Felix, “you couldn’t be nice to her for once?” she sighed before running after you. “It’s just as much her fault as it is mine.” Felix complained. Chan sat Felix down and told him to end this feud. If you couldn’t come back as friends, you should at least not be enemies. Felix whined but one stern look from Chan told him he had no choice.

The next day you and Felix were to talk it out, you weren’t allowed to return to practice until you had made up. If you couldn’t reconcile then both of you would be out of the performance. Felix knocked on the door of the empty practice room you were in. “Go away. I don’t want to talk to you.” you called out. He opened the door anyway.

“What part of go away don’t you understand?” you refused to face him. You turned your swivel chair towards the wall.

“I’m trying to reconcile. Not for you. For our teams.” he replied.

“I hate you. I don’t want to reconcile.”

“You don’t hate me, quit lying to yourself.” he rolled his eyes.

“I have never hated someone more than I hate you.” you turned around to face him. “I mean it. Get out.” you pointed to the door.

“I’m not leaving this room until you admit you don’t hate me.” Felix crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall.

“Then I’ll go first.” you stood and walked towards the door. Felix pulled your arm back and you fell into him.

“At least answer this. Why do you hate me?” you wanted to laugh. Is he kidding right now?

“Why? Maybe because since the first day I met you, you made it your mission to make my life a living hell.” you spit. You shook him off your arm and stalked away.

You would rather die than ever have to befriend Felix Lee.


	5. “Where’s my food?” + “Get over it”. + “Can you just leave me alone” + “Do you ever stop smiling?” + “ugh I wish I could stay mad at you but I love you so much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin x reader.  
> word count: 354

You sat at the lunch table waiting for your boyfriend. After what seemed like forever Hyunjin finally arrived. He sat his food on the table and began eating. “Where’s my food?” you pouted. He said nothing but smiled sheepishly. “Hyunjin,” you whined “you forgot to get my food?” “Want some of mine?” he offered. You sent a glare and stood up. “Babe? Are you mad?” you walked away with no response.

Hyunjin wouldn’t stop bothering you. He promised he’d make it up to you but you were too upset. If he couldn’t even remember to bring you food, what else would he forget? You knew you were being childish and he didn’t mean to forget but you couldn’t pretend like it didn’t somewhat hurt your feelings.

“Can we talk?” Hyunjin asked, appearing at the door of your room.

“Who let you in?” you groaned.

“Your mom.” he smiled.

“Ugh! Do you ever stop smiling?” you asked, hiding your face under your pillow.

“Not when I’m around you.” he said. You felt the bed shift and you knew he was punching the air because of his cheesy comment. You wouldn’t give in no matter how cute he was.

“Can you just leave me alone?” your voice came out muffled from under the pillow.

“I’m sorry what?”

You removed your pillow and faced him. “Can you just leave me alone?” you muttered.

“Don’t be like that. I only forgot once. I’ll make it up to you. I’ll buy you anything you want”. The more you stared at his pretty eyes, the weaker you became.

“Anything?” his smile grew and he nodded.

“Okay. Ugh, I wish I could stay mad at you but I love you so much.” you leaned in to kiss him when you heard your mother’s voice. “You two better not be kissing in there!” you both pulled apart, cheeks redder than a cherry tomato.

“So am I forgiven?” he asks.

“I thought that was obvious,” you intertwined your fingers with his “but if you forget again I’ll fight you.” you said seriously.

“I’ll take my chances. You’ll get over it someday.” he laughed.


	6. “i bet you can’t go 24 hours without cussing” + “i try my best”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung x reader.  
> word count: 418

You walked down the hall with tape covering your body. You were sure if they could, your eyes would show flames. Your body shook in anger, cuss words threatening to slip past your lips.

You wondered how you got into this situation. Actually, you knew exactly how. The day before Jisung had come up to you with a proposition.

“I bet you can’t go 24 hours without cussing.” Anyone who knew you knew you would never turn down a bet. You expected Jisung would do whatever it takes to get you to cuss. What you didn’t expect was to hear a scared Jeongin calling your name. You ran out of Changbin’s room where you had been talking to him about lyrics for a song. As soon as you ran into the tape you knew Jisung put him up to this. You glared at Jeongin as he mouthed an apology to you. You marched over to Jisung where he sat on the couch, smirking.

“What is your problem?” you ask through gritted teeth, finally peeling the tape off of you. He just shrugs.

“How desperate are you to win?”

“Not desperate to win. I just like your reaction.” he said, looking up at you.

You let out an angry scream and turn to walk away.

“I’m surprised you haven’t given up yet.” he spoke.

“I try my best,” you stomp away. “And I definitely won’t lose to you!” you say.

For the rest of the afternoon you stay in Changbin’s room. There was an hour left until your 24 hours would be up and you were starving. You refused to leave the room or even to let Changbin bring you something. You could trust no one and you knew you’d go off if Jisung tried to pull one more of his pranks. Half an hour rolled in and you couldn’t take it anymore. You walked towards the room, looking at both sides before stepping out. You walked quietly to the kitchen and opened the fridge. As soon as you opened the fridge a colorful ball of paint exploded all over you.

“Han Jisung I’m going to fucking kill you!” You screamed angrily. You heard laughter from behind you and turned around to spot Jisung.

“Looks like you lose.” he smiled.

“I can’t get my punishment if you’re dead.” you slam the fridge shut and he takes off, you running after him.

Let’s just say you and Jisung came to an agreement on the terms of your punishment for losing.


	7. “When’s that last time we went on a date?” + “…or we could make out….”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan x reader.  
> word count: 481

You laid your head in Chan’s lap. His fingers ran through your hair absentmindedly as you watched t.v.. The boys had the day off and most of them had gone out to have their own fun. Chan combing through your hair and the low volume of the t.v. had you dozing off. That was until Chan spoke up.

“When was the last time we went on a date?” he asked, looking down at you.

“Mm… I don’t remember. You want to go on one now?” you sat up and looked at him.

“Who knows when I’ll get another day off. We should make the most of it.” you nodded.

“So what do you wanna do?”

“Arcade date?”

“Definitely. We should make a bet.” you said.

“What kind of bet are we talking?” he raised an eyebrow and gave you a look.

“We can discuss details later.” you said with a wicked smile.

And so you went to the arcade. You were pretty competitive and didn’t want to lose. However, you were curious as to what kind of ‘punishment’ you’d get if you lost to Chan. Sure you had made bets before but it was always with the other members and the punishments were set. You already had an idea of what you wanted Chan’s punishment to be but first you had to secure your win.

Ultimately you did end up winning, much to Chan’s refusal.

“You cheated.” he stated.

“I won fair and square Chan.” you rolled your eyes at his pouty lips and childlike voice.

“Well.. if you’re gonna punish me you’re gonna have to catch me first!” he yelled and ran off.

“Bang Chan are you kidding me?!” you sighed and ran after your silly boyfriend.

You swore you had seen him come this way. You were at the park down the street from the arcade. You had seen Chan run off into park but with the tall trees and groups of people he blended right in.

“Chan?” you called out, hoping you’d spot him. You walked for a few minutes before you stopped in front of a bush.

“Gotcha!” he jumped out of the bushes and tackled you.

“I’m going to kill you.” you glared at him playfully.

“Aw babe, don’t be like that.” he sported a goofy smile and leaned down to cover your face in kisses.

By the time he was done you had completely forgotten about the punishment. You walked hand-in-hand back to the dorm, admiring your cute boyfriend’s face and thanking the heavens for the alone time you got today.

“We should do this again sometime.” you sighed happily.

“…or we could make out…” you playfully punched him in the shoulder. Chan laughed.

You continued walking in a comfortable silence until Chan spoke again.

“Last one to the dorm is a rotten egg!” he laughed and took off once again.

“Seriously Chan?!”


	8. “The floor is lava. + Do you ever stop smiling?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan x reader.  
> word count: 614

You opened the door to Stray Kids’ dorm only to be met with incoherent screams. “What?” you yell stepping in and closing the door behind you. “The floor is lava! You’re gonna die!” Chan yelled from the arm of the couch. You quickly jumped onto one of the pillows laid out onto the floor. You scanned the room to find each stray kids member in various positions on top of various objects. You stepped carefully on the pillows before jumping onto the couch Chan was on. Seungmin was there and you pushed him over, his arm barely catching the other couch to hold himself up. You cracked up as he glared at you, struggling to pull himself up without his feet touching the ground.

You were too busy laughing to notice Jisung eyeing you and nodding to Hyunjin. Hyunjin ducked from in front of you and Jisung threw a pillow your way, knocking you off balance. Chan tried to catch you before you fell but you pulled him down with you. The boys all yelled happily, and drop to the ground. “Thanks for paying Y/N!” they ambushed you in hugs. You sighed and pouted at them but they wouldn’t give in.

Chan agreed to split with you and you walked towards the kitchen to get some juice while you waited for the food to arrive. Chan sat at the table waiting for you while you attempted to get the cups out of the cupboard. It was too tall so you called Chan over to help you. He smiled and walked over to you. Now that you think about it, he hadn’t stopped smiling since you arrived. “What are you so happy about?” you asked as he brought the cups down. “What do you mean?” he asked, dimples sporting his face. “You’ve been smiling since I got here,” you sipped some juice from your cup. “I mean, do you ever stop smiling?” you walked back to the table and took a seat. “I’m just happy to see you.” he said. Now it was your turn to smile. You didn’t know how to respond. You couldn’t. Not without word-vomiting all your feelings to him. Felix coming in didn’t help much either. “What’s going on in here?” he asked. “You could cut the tension with a knife.” he laughed and looked back and forth between you and Chan. You looked down and sipped on your some more, attempting to hide the blush spreading across your cheeks.

You were saved (kind of) by the delivery man arriving. You speedwalked to the door, Chan followed behind you. You split the cost and announced the arrival of the food to the boys who came piling in.

“So what happened in there?” you overheard Felix asking Chan later that afternoon. He wasn’t as good at whispering as he thought he was. They were in Chan’s room with the door half opened. You were on your way to the bathroom but stopped, listening closely to the conversation.

“Nothing happened. Just said I was happy to see her.” Chan shrugged his shoulders. “You didn’t tell her you like her?” Felix asked. You gasped quietly. Chan liked you? This had to be a dream. You pinched yourself to be sure it wasn’t. “How could I tell her? What if she doesn’t like me back?” Chan sighed and faced Felix. “You are a fool hyung. Of course she likes you back. Have you seen the way she looks at you?” Your eyes widened. Was it that obvious? Did everyone know?

“Just tell her. I bet you she’ll say she likes you back.” You heard shuffling and ran into the bathroom.

What do I do?


	9. “You’re an idiot. I married an idiot.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan x reader.  
> word count: 682

You and Chan had just had your first kid. A beautiful baby girl named Jenny. As much as you loved your husband and your baby girl, being a new mother was both terrifying and exhausting.

You had finally put Jenny to sleep and went straight to bed. Not three hours later she woke up again, crying. You woke up startled, automatically panicking at hearing her cry through the baby monitor. “Chan please go get her.” you whined, hoping your husband would help. Not that he wasn’t helpful but you were sure if you didn’t get at least one more hour of sleep you would die of exhaustion. Chan hummed but didn’t move. “Chan!” you pushed his arm and he fell off the bed. “Huh? What?” he stood up alert. “Go check on Jenny please. I’m so tired, my eyes hurt.” “Yeah babe go back to sleep I’ll handle it.” he stood and walked out the room. Moments later you heard Jenny’s crying stop and Chan singing to her. You felt overwhelmed at the thought of your wonderful husband singing a lullaby to your beautiful crying baby. A tear slipped and you quickly wiped it away. You shut your eyes and slept to the voice of Chan’s lullaby.

You woke up the next morning startled. The house was quiet. Too quiet. Your first thought is that something must have happened to the baby. Panic set in and you ran to Jenny’s room. You looked around but she was gone. You ran to the kitchen yelling Chan’s name. “Chan! Something happened to Jenny she-” Chan had Jenny in her high chair, feeding her dry cereal and yogurt. “-is right there. Oh thank God. You know I almost had a heart attack?” you pressed a kiss to Jenny’s head and then to Chan’s.

You walked towards the toaster, putting in two slices of bread. “I think you need a break.” Chan said. “A break from what?” you questioned. “You’ve been home all day, every day for the past four months taking care of Jenny. You should have a day to yourself.” he stood and walked over to you. “I don’t know if I can leave her just yet.” “C’mon baby. You trust me right? My shirt doesn’t say ‘World’s Greatest Dad’ for nothing.” he chuckled. You laughed and wrapped your arms around the back of his neck. “I guess you’re right.” he wrapped his arms around your waist. He leaned in for a kiss when suddenly the toaster dinged, scaring you both. You laughed and went to get dressed.

You decided to go for a spa day. It was super relaxing but the entire time you couldn’t help but wonder what Jenny and Chan were doing. When you arrived home you were surprised to say the least.

“Chan! What did you do? What did you let Jenny do?” you asked, running your hand over the now ruined walls.

“I-uh. Jenny got bored and wanted to play with the markers. I was watching her! I swear. I went to the kitchen for two minutes to get a drink and when I came back the-uh, the walls were painted.” he smiled sheepishly.

“You left her for two minutes? What if she put the marker in her mouth?” your eyes widened.

“They’re toxic free markers! Don’t worry I checked.”  
“You’re an idiot. I married an idiot. Oh my god.”

“Hey! My shirt doesn’t say ‘World’s Greatest Dad’ for nothing. She’s perfectly fine and I can fix the walls. No biggie.” he smiled, rubbing your back.

You sighed at your husband. You couldn’t be mad at him for too long.

“Where’s Jenny now?” you asked.

“In her crib.” he pointed to her room.

You walked into her room and towards her crib.

“Hi baby” you spoke and picked her up. You pressed small kisses over her face.

“You made a mess today huh? You won’t be alone with daddy for a while.” you said.

“Hey! I heard that!” Chan said through the baby monitor.

You giggled and muttered a “sorry babe!” before returning to the baby in your arms.


End file.
